Of Tails and Fangs
by jangoman1579
Summary: Hair, crimson like blood. Eyes, matching that of a sunset and the ocean. Power, that would bring balance or destruction to all they knew. This was the prophecy of a child that would rise from the pairing of two powerful beings. One being Vampire of legendary blood. The other, heiress to the name Inari. A broken family is left after many attacks. Now, the boy must survive...SCHOOL!


**Of Tails and Fangs!**

**A Hybrids Arrival!**

* * *

_The sound of a woman panting was heard. _

_The rushing wind was the sound passing by._

_Screams of anger and pain were next._

_Then came the passing of his body to the next._

_He watched the woman who carried him hand him over to another and cried about having to live him. _

_He cried as well since he didn't want them to go._

"_Remember, Naruto, we will always love you."_

"_Minato!"_

"_Kushina!"_

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!"_

_The smell of fire and death was permitting through the air and then there was a loud roar of pain._

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Mr. Naruto."_

Jumping a bit in his seat a young male with spiky dark crimson hair, practically the color of blood, looked around as he was awakened from his dream. He sat up before seeing the flight attendant staring at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry to wake you, but we have landed and you're the last one left to depart." She said with a soft voice with him nodding. Stretching his arms out he quickly stood before moving to grab his traveling bag from the top deck. Checking that he had everything that should have been with him while he sat in his seat, he nodded to himself and began moving out of first class and to the exit.

The young man walked down the ramp and moved inside the airport before taking in all the sights around him. It's been a long while since he was here but he couldn't help but be glad to be back home. As he moved through the airport, he knew he was getting a few looks from those around him. Was hard not to when you stood a good six feet in height, taller than most males that lived in Japan. His skin was also a natural light tan color that gave him a somewhat exotic tourist look, despite Japan being his birth home. As stated before, he had wild spiky hair that was the color of blood with two bangs coming down the sides of his face. Speaking of his face, he held sharp features showing no baby fat left on him and had three deep whisker marks on both sides that gave him a somewhat fox look to him. Those that were close enough got a good look at his eyes which drew in probably the most looks. They were a heterochromatic nature. His left eye is the shade of lavender that you would see during sunset while his right one was a deep blue color that a few believed could put the ocean to shame. These eyes gained the most attention. Just one look made those who looked feel like they were lost in a daze from their magnificence and the few women whose gaze landed on him could only gain a tint of red to their cheeks at his handsome features and how his eyes seemed to pierce through them.

The redhead made his way to the baggage claim before waiting patiently for his stuff to come down. As he waited, he went to think back about the new school he was told he would be attending. His manager/assistant/secretary/lawyer, she had a lot of job titles now that he thought about it, told him he needed to attend it in order to gain a much better social life. That he needed to have interactions with those his "age". Wasn't his fault that most of the people he dealt with were older than him. Those that were near his age just wanted to be friends because of his fame, money, looks, etc. Luckily, he wasn't as well known here in Japan. Mostly because he was forced to leave for a good chunk of his life.

Shaking his head to get rid of thoughts that his mind was going down he moved his eyes towards a familiar black and red suitcase along with an instrument case. Moving forward he grabbed a hold of both before turning on his heels and made way to exit the airport.

But before he did that, he needed to find something to eat. Despite having first class, the food of an airplane was still not better than actual food you could get on land.

Sitting down leaning against the wall of the airport, Naruto snacked on pastry biscuit with a hazelnut latte. He got it from a nice little pastry stand that served different treats usually from around the globe. Wiping his hands clean of the treat he leaned his head back against the wall and drank his latte. Eyes idly looked down towards the case that held his instrument that he liked to play. Opening the case, he pulled out a black colored violin with a red insignia on the base that was of a fox head. Smiling and shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed his viola before digging through his carryon bag and pulled out a mini speaker.

Connecting his phone to the speaker he cycled through some of his personal song list that was original tracks he created. Finding a recently new one that he's practiced a bit he tapped it before standing up and placing his violin in its proper place on his shoulder with his chin resting on the rest for it. Waiting for a second, he soon heard the sound of the song starting and soon began playing the first few notes of this song.

**(play Violin Hip Hop [Broken Sorrow])**

As the redhead was beginning the song, the sound of his violin bringing a somber tone to the airport making eyes turn towards him. Those who could hear a few lyrics felt drawn towards the redhead and started watching as he stood up from the wall and began getting more intense with his playing. His hands playing each note expertly causing more people in the airport to be drawn to the sound. The beat from the speaker was picking up, having a sort of hip hop vibe to it that appealed to some of the young people there but still kept the classic sound from the young man's violin.

His eyes closed as the music from his speaker was picking up. With it, so too did the intensity of his playing increase. Everyone who was watching was in awe at his skill with the instrument. They could feel the sorrow that the music trying to pass on, the passion that he was putting into playing this song. His body soon began moving as the climax of the song was coming closer. They watched as he danced in the little spot, he kept himself in. Spinning in place and moving with a grace that entranced them all.

Just as he was reaching the final note there was a disturbance that caused him to mess up a note with everyone that was watching him turn to see what happened.

"Look what you did! Now my clothes are all ruined because of you!" To the side, everyone could see a teenage punk holding a girl by the collar. His clothing, which despite his claims of being ruined by her, seemed to already have rips and tears all over it, was a combination of a short shirt that showed off his skinny torso, ripped jeans that barely stayed as jeans and almost could be shorts if the lower half finally broke off, tattered sandals with weird green-colored socks. His face had a green tattoo of a gecko curled near his eye. His hair was spiked up in a mohawk with obviously green dye highlights to his brown hair. Currently, his clothing was soaked from the girl's soda, with the cup being on the floor and the liquid all over him.

"Y-you were the one who bumped into me! I was just standing here and you didn't bother to look where you were walking." The girl barked back at him while glaring at him defiantly. She was beauty from just seeing her at this angle. She had long flowing platinum blonde hair that practically reached her ankles from its length with a bang covering her right eye. Her skin was of fair tone without blemish. She was currently wearing a dark purple turtleneck blouse that cut off from her midriff, showing her soft creaming toned stomach. Below her waist was a long matching skirt with a slit down the side to show off her long toned legs. Her legs were covered by fishnet stockings. He could still make out a pink and purple flower tattoo on her left leg. Covering her feet were black heels with lavender thorn designs on them.

Purple was definitely her favorite color. He had to admit, she worked it well.

"Hehe… she's a feisty one Daku. Maybe we should teach her some manners in respecting the Doku Yamori." One of the men part of the entourage with the skinny man, now named Daku, said. He also supported a green gecko tattoo curled on his face. The second man with Daku also had the same tat. He would have to assume that they were some kind of gang or just a bunch of wannabe thugs. The man that had spoken was well built, for a street thug, with him wearing a leather jacket, no shirt, which showed a scar he had going down his torso and white jeans with snake designs on them. It was a weird clash but he supposes it made him unique and distinguishable amongst the rest. He had biker boots on with spikes that were dull looking. He was also bald with stitches going down his face reaching close to his left eye, which was a dull brown color.

The second man that was with the group didn't say anything but had a lecherous grin on his face. He had hair that flowed down to his shoulders in a shaggy unkempt way. His eyes were a strange color of green mixed with violet. For clothing, he wore nothing to cover his torso which showed off several different tattoos. Some look like words which he couldn't tell what they meant from how far he was. Others were of animals like tigers, falcons, and even a wild boar. Instead of pants, he had shorts that were gray in color with a yellow flame design. This was all he wore as his feet were bare, allowing many to see his long toenails. They went well with his long fingernails. This one was most likely the wild member of the group.

"Not a bad idea Zeh," Daku said while looking the girl up and down with his own lecherous grin forming on his face. "You'll make a good addition to the," He licked his lips making the girl feel a shiver of disgust run through her spine, "many other 'servants' we currently have." His grin grew malicious in nature and Naruto could see the dark glint he had in his eye while looking at the girl.

Staring on in anger at not just this act happening in public, but also that none of the other people around her were trying to help. He could see the fear they held in their eyes. The hesitation in movement. Whoever these assholes were, they must be well known around here. Shaking his head, he looked at each of them up and down before gaining a smirk and grabbed his phone. He didn't get to do this often so now was the perfect time to, in a sense, show off his skills in not in a musical instrument, but also his acrobatics and strength.

How many could say they kicked a bunch of thugs' asses while dancing _and_ playing an instrument.

This next song wouldn't be an original, but come on. Who _didn't_ love Johnny Depp? Even people in Japan have seen the movies.

**(Play He's a Pirate (Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Theme) Violin Cover - Taylor Davis)**

Placing his phone back in his pocket he began playing the first notes making many eyes turn to him, including the thugs and girl, with the music picking up. They watch as he made his way towards the trio plus one with him continuing to play. He didn't stop and his eyes stayed closed the whole time.

"Would you check this clown out. Go deal with him Dōbutsu." The shirtless one nodded before walking towards the redhead. With a smirk, he went to slash the stranger with his long nails but was surprised when the kid ducked before the feeling of weightlessness took him. Looking down he saw that the kid had swept his legs from under him before spinning in place with his foot coming up and then down _hard_ on his exposed torso. He coughed up blood from how strong the strike was and laid there for a second. Many were shocked at what they saw, especially since the redhead didn't stop playing. In fact, his playing only gotten intense when he jumped over Dōbutsu with a spin and began leaping from side to side before coming straight for Zeh.

"Why you little!" Zeh tried to catch him with his large hands but the young man was nimble on his feet before he felt a kick towards his chest with another hitting his chin making him backpedal. Opening his eyes after clenching them shut he saw the random guy jump up before delivering a roundhouse to his face making him spin in the air and crash against a nearby pillar wall. The kid was constantly keeping the intensity with his violin with the music from his speaker being heard by all as he played.

There were a few who had pulled their phones out to record him when he first started playing and were getting was currently happening. It seemed every time the song would get intense, he would dance more. Many watched as the shirtless man from before got back up before coming in from behind. Only for the redhead to duck the careless swing of his arm before he spun in place and kneed the guy in the chest. Dōbutsu gasped before he felt the boy elbow him in the face sending him back down. As the song was getting picked up, even more, the crowd watched as he moved closer to the supposed leader before moving faster than anyone could blink and kicked his left leg out. This caused him to lose his grip on the blonde girl before they watch as the redhead kicked his jaw, his other leg and then spun in place, almost like a ballerina and delivered a haymaker of a kick to the face that sent him flying just as he finished the final note of the song.

It was the short version so he made the "fight" short.

Opening his eyes, Naruto could only smirk at seeing the awed expressions from everyone in the crowd, including the girl he just helped. Soon there was a round of applause and he chuckled before bowing lightly to them all. Security finally came by to see the disturbance and saw the thugs laid out on the floor. Shrugging at this they simply went to go arrest them and bring them to a holding cell. Naruto watched them and could only feel that they were lacking in doing their job. With how long it took them to get here, they could have taken the girl off to who knows where.

"T-t-thanks. That… that was really brave and amazing!" he heard the blonde say. Turning to her he gave a soft smile that made her own smile grow with a soft tint of pink on her cheeks. Could you blame her? No one has ever done anything like this for her, let own kicked three guys asses while _dancing and playing _an instrument. Hell, she didn't even think the boy she had a crush on back in Paris would do something so heroic.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad that I stopped them from doing anything horrible towards you." He said, his voice somehow being deep but holding a soft caring tone to it. The blonde found her cheeks heating up more at his sincerity and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. The boy cleared his throat before placing his violin and viola in one hand.

"Where are my manners? The name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Holding at his other hand she smiled a brilliant smile that brightens up the place before placing her own hand in his.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." She gasped lightly when he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles lightly. Her face couldn't have heated up any more than it already was doing.

"Please, just call me Naruto. I'm not one for formalities. Well, unless I absolutely have to use them." He chuckled with her doing so as well while feeling him let go of her hand. Smiling more she placed her hands behind her back and tilted her head.

"So, what brings you to Japan? Are you simply visiting or returning home?" She followed him while grabbing her purse and suitcase as he made his way back to his stuff. Glad to see that one of the people nearby was watching over it for him. Putting his violin and viola back in their case and grabbing his bags and suitcase he turned back to her before leading the way towards the pickup outside.

"Returning home. I know by my looks and my voice I wouldn't look like a native, but I am." He said while she nodded her head. They made it outside and waited for their own pickups to come to get them. "Because of my job, I usually travel around a lot. I finally got a break of sorts and was allowed to come home with anything related to my job would be set up here."

"Well, that's cool. It must be nice being home after having to travel for so long. I, myself, am returning home. Well, to _one_ of my homes. My dad has a military type job so it also has us moving place to place. I just came off a flight from France. Because I'm older and can take care of myself, I 'convinced' my dad to allow me to come back here alone. It took both me and my mom giving him 'the look' to make him cave in." She giggled with Naruto laughing along with. Never let it be told otherwise that a father was powerless to wishes of his daughter. And when you include the wife into? There was no way he would be saying no unless he wanted to have a "dry spell".

A black Lexus with tinted windows pulled up to them. A man stepped out and opened the trunk before looking towards Ino. "Milady, Yamanaka-sama has assigned me to pick you up." The man was old with grey hair that was combed back. He wore a suit that was clean and sharp with not a wrinkle in sight. He wore glasses over his face and had a goatee that was trimmed neatly. Ino simply groaned and shook her head. Why couldn't her father just allow her to have her friend pick her up? Knowing it would be useless to argue with the old man she just sighed before looking to the handsome redhead. He held mirth in his eyes at seeing her displeasure of this "official pickup". She just pouted before huffing and flipped her hair a bit.

"I guess this is where I go." She said while the old man picked up her suitcase, with no issue, and placed it in the trunk. "I don't know if we will see each other again so…" She seemed to get nervous here before looking up at him from under her bang. This act made her seem so cute to him and he smiled to give her reassurance with what he knew she was going to ask.

"Do you think we could trade numbers?" She asked while he snickered before pulling his phone out and handed it to her. She smiled before taking it and quickly added her number to his phone. Even going the extra mile to take a cute selfie right there for him. It being her blowing a kiss to the camera. He rolled his eyes in amusement before taking his phone back and sent her a quick text. He decided to have fun and added a picture of him during a trip to Fiji. It was of him being shirtless with red and orange trunks on. He had shades on top of his head and was grinning towards the camera. When she received the text and open the picture file, she couldn't stop the blush that came to her face before looking back up to him. He grinned a foxy grin towards her and winked. She quickly put her phone away before making her way to the car in order to not embarrass herself anymore.

"Speak with you soon Ino."

"Y-you as well, Naruto."

Watching her get in the car and seeing the old man get in before driving off, Naruto could only wonder what exactly did her father do to get a private vehicle service, if not a personal butler, to come to get her. Shrugging he heard a honk to his left and turned to see a woman waving her hands towards him. Shaking his head, he made his way towards her and got his stuff in the car. The woman smiled towards him and began their drive towards his home.

Well, his new home. A home in a town known as Kuoh Town. It would be his new place of living with him also attending the school there, known as Kuoh Academy. It used to be a private school that held girls only but recently became co-ed with its students. It was supposed to be known as the top school around the area he would live in. Having those from middle school all the way to a college division.

He just hoped this was a good idea. If rumors were to be held true about the place, he would need to keep his signature hidden from those that he really didn't want to have a run in with.

**Devils**.

* * *

**(That's my wrap. This, as much as I would love to make it, isn't a full chapter. Why? Because if I did make it a full chapter, I would be losing out on time to work on my other stories that I've said I would be working on. Now to settle some things. **

**1) This is just a place holder chapter. As in, this will just be a teaser for this new story that's been bouncing around in my head. While I wouldn't mind, again, working on this to be a full chapter, I **_**need**_** to update my other stories. Henceforth, the reason for the place holder.**

**2) My other stories are not abandoned. I've literally just gained access to what is known as "Summer Break" and am free from focusing all my attention on bullshit classes. Of course, I still plan on working a job so I can have money, but it won't be long hours so I can enjoy my break. Already enjoyed the first week, which is why I haven't done any writing.**

**3) Expect multiple "Place Holder" chapters for different stories in the future. I say this because, sometimes the new ideas I get can just be that, an idea, so I write it down on my profile for y'all to see. If it is more than just an idea, and I have how the first chapter can play out in my head, it makes it hard to focus on writing other things. So, I get started on this. Don't worry though, this doesn't mean I am **_**not**_** working on my other chapters for the stories I know you want to be updated. It just means I happened to put brakes on for doing that and do something else.**

**4) Doku Yamori means (roughly) Venom Gecko. Are they important? You'll just have to see :D**

**5) Ino Yamanaka. Yeah, I know, strange right? Could have done Hinata instead. But I've recently been digging the Naruino shipping vibe recently. Also, I'm the author, I can add and do whatever I want! Also, just to appease you weirdo perverts, this isn't a single pairing kind of story. Can't really have one with this crossover. **

**6) Speaking of crossovers! I have one more anime/manga to add to this. Maybe a fourth, if I can find one, I know a lot about and figure how to integrate them in this. But no spoilers for any of you!**

**Anyways, that's all I got to say. I hope you guys understand and can expect better updates for the future to come. Trust me you will love them. You may even love this little teaser. Until next time my comrades.**

**Jangoman signing out!)**


End file.
